The Legend of Zelda (игра)
The Legend of Zelda (яп. THE HYRULE FANTASY ゼルダの伝説 THE HYRULE FANTASY Дзэруда но Дэнсэцу?, также известная в Японии как «The Hyrule Fantasy: The Legend of Zelda») — видеоигра, разработанная Сигэру Миямото и выпущенная Nintendo для приставки Famicom в 1986 году1. В августе 1987 года игра была выпущена на североамериканском рынке, в ноябре того же года — в Европе. Первая игра в серии The Legend of Zelda. Игра стала бестселлером для платформы, было продано 6,5 млн копий4. Содержание * 1Сюжет * 2Игровой процесс ** 2.1Оружие и броня ** 2.2Инвентарь ** 2.3Неигровые персонажи ** 2.4Лабиринты ** 2.5Противники *** 2.5.1Обитающие на поверхности *** 2.5.2Обитающие в лабиринтах ** 2.6Second Quest * 3Производство * 4Признание * 5Интересные факты * 6Источники, примечания * 7Ссылки Сюжет Титульный экран игры. Сюжет игры The Legend of Zelda в очень сжатой форме описывается во вступлении к игре и куда более подробно — в сопровождавшем игру иллюстрированном руководстве пользователя. Действие игры разворачивается в вымышленном королевстве Хайрул (англ. Hyrule). Вторгшаяся в Хайрул армия могущественного принца Тьмы Гэнона (англ. Ganon) ввергла королевство в хаос, сам Гэнон захватил Triforce of Power, магический артефакт, дарующий своему владельцу великую мощь. Принцесса Хайрула Зельда, владевшая другим артефактом, Triforce of Wisdom, разделила его на восемь фрагментов и спрятала их от Гэнона в тайных подземельях королевства. В буклете рассказывается, как однажды старая женщина по имени Импа, доверенная кормилица принцессы Зельды, была окружена приспешниками Гэнона, и главный герой игры Линк обратил их в бегство. Импа поведала Линку о бедствии, обрушившемся на Хайрул, и тот решил спасти Зельду. Но чтобы сразиться с Гэноном, ему нужно предварительно найти и собрать воедино рассредоточенные по стране фрагменты Трифорса Мудрости. Спрайт, изображающий главного героя игры — Линка. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс The Legend of Zelda представляет собой комбинацию из экшна, адвенчуры, RPG и игр-головоломок. Игроку предлагается управлять главным героем в реальном времени и вести бои с противниками в аркадном режиме, в то же время имеется возможность увеличить по ходу игры показатели героя и характеристики оружия, присутствует инвентарь с возможностью использования некоторого количества полезных предметов. Игровой интерфейс представлен на двух экранах — «главном» и «вспомогательном», переключение между которыми производится нажатием кнопки «Start». На главном экране происходят игровые события: перемещение игрового персонажа по уровню, бои с монстрами и т. д., в то время как вспомогательный экран отображает инвентарь персонажа, количество найденных фрагментов Трифорса и использующееся в данный момент дополнительное оружие. Лабиринт (Level 3 — «Manji»). Игровой мир показан в проекции «сверху-сбоку», игрок управляет персонажем по имени Линк (можно назначить другое имя), который первоначально из снаряжения имеет только лёгкий щит. Найдя меч (или любое другое оружие5), игрок получает возможность атаковать монстров и начинает исследование мира. Убитый противник может оставить после себя бонус: драгоценные камни Rupees (выполняющие в игре роль платёжного средства), либо сердечко, восстанавливающее уровень здоровья. Иногда убийство монстра может освободить фею, волшебное существо, которое полностью восстанавливает здоровье Линка. Иногда — волшебные часы, на время парализующие монстров. В игре отсутствует карта мира, есть только карты подземелий (которые спрятаны в лабиринтах и требуют дополнительного поиска) и своеобразный радар в верхнем левом углу «главного» экрана, на котором отображается настоящее местонахождение Линка в игровом мире. Руководство пользователя, вопреки традиции, не содержало в себе подробной карты игрового мира, только инструкции по достижению первого лабиринта и фрагмент карты, руководствуясь которым игрок мог найти второй лабиринт. Оружие и броня Основным оружием в игре является меч. В игре присутствует три разных меча, доступных для игрока и отличающихся своими характеристиками: базовый меч (англ. Sword), Белый меч (англ. White sword) и Магический меч (англ. Magical sword). Каждый последующий наносит урон в 2 раза больший, чем предыдущий6. Пока здоровью Линка не нанесён ущерб (то есть все сердечки, обозначающие его уровень здоровья, остаются красными), он способен при атаке кидать меч, нанося противнику повреждения с безопасного расстояния. Как только Линк получает ранение и здоровье его снижается, он теряет способность к такой атаке и вынужден рубить врагов в ближнем бою, либо использовать дополнительное оружие. В качестве такого оружия имеются: * деревянный бумеранг (парализует противника, способен убить слабого врага и помогает подбирать бонусы, находящиеся вне досягаемости для игрового персонажа) * магический бумеранг (наносит больше повреждений) * деревянные стрелы * серебряные стрелы * лук (без него стрелы бесполезны) * бомбы (первоначально Линк может носить не более восьми бомб, но в ходе исследований подземелий это количество может увеличиться) * магический жезл (мощность заклинаний можно увеличить, найдя книгу заклинаний Book of Magic) Базовый щит, с которым Линк начинает игру, способен защитить от атак только в начале игры. Его желательно заменить на более прочный магический (англ. Magical shield), который может останавливать большинство атак противников и который можно приобрести у торговца. Инвентарь «Вспомогательный» экран. 7 из 8 фрагментов Трифорса игроком уже найдены. В игре имеется набор предметов, использование которых может существенно облегчить её прохождение, а тот факт что без некоторых из них завершить игру невозможно, стимулирует игрока для активных поисков. Некоторые из предметов (обычно в их базовом варианте) можно приобрести у торговца, более ценные спрятаны в тайниках лабиринтов. Список предметов: * еда (кусок мяса) — можно использовать как приманку для отвлечения монстров, либо для подкупа. * синяя свеча — с её помощью можно освещать тёмные комнаты лабиринта, а также обнаруживать тайники на поверхности, сжигая кусты. При использовании выбрасывает язык пламени, который может нанести повреждение как монстрам, так и самому Линку. * красная свеча — выполняет те же функции, что и синяя, но может освещать более одного раза за комнату лабиринта. * синее кольцо — снижает урон от атаки противника в половину. * красное кольцо — снижает повреждение от атаки противника до четверти. * браслет силы — придаёт Линку силы, достаточные для того чтобы поднимать камни (что помогает обнаруживать тайники). * флейта — старинный музыкальный инструмент, наделённый магическими свойствами. Может использоваться против некоторых боссов, а также для обнаружения тайников. Критичен для прохождения игры. * плот — средство для преодоления водных преград. Критичен для прохождения. * лестница — средство для преодоления препятствий. Критична для прохождения. * ключ — с его помощью отпираются двери в лабиринтах. Одноразовый предмет. * магический ключ — отпирает двери, может использоваться бесконечное число раз. * карта лабиринта — помогает ориентироваться в незнакомом лабиринте. * компас лабиринта — отмечает на карте местонахождение фрагмента Трифорса и спрятанный ценный предмет. * живая вода — восстанавливает уровень здоровья, бывает двух типов: синяя и красная. Текстовое вступление к игре. Имя главного антогониста Гэнона написано (вероятно, ошибочно) как Gannon. Неигровые персонажи Помимо монстров (см. ниже) в игровом мире присутствует небольшое количество неигровых персонажей, с которыми игрок может взаимодействовать. Некоторые из неигровых персонажей занимаются торговлей, другие могут предоставить ценную информацию, способную помочь в прохождении игры. Местонахождение этих персонажей фиксировано, чаще всего они обитают в пещерах, в потайных подземельях и (иногда) в лабиринтах. Всего в игре насчитывается три типа неигровых персонажей: старик, старуха и торговец. Иногда роль неигрового персонажа выполняет нейтрально настроенный монстр (как правило моблин). Некоторые из обитателей предлагают сыграть в игру («''Lat’s Play Money Making Game''»), в которой можно выиграть определённое количество Rupees. Лабиринты Восемь фрагментов Трифорса Мудрости спрятаны в восьми подземных лабиринтах, населённых монстрами. Каждый фрагмент охраняет босс, для победы над которым обычно требуется затратить больше времени либо проявить смекалку (обычно явно выраженное превосходство в чём-то одном оборачивается для босса слабостью в другом, на уязвимые места боссов могут указать редкие неигровые персонажи, встречающиеся в лабиринтах). Восемь лабиринтов являются т. н. квестами и пронумерованы от 1 до 8, по мере возрастания сложности прохождения и опасности встречающихся в них монстров. Руководство пользователя настоятельно советовало соблюдать очерёдность прохождения, поскольку предметы, найденные в одних лабиринтах, способны сильно облегчить прохождение других7. Найдя все восемь фрагментов Трифорса Мудрости, Линк должен взорвать стену в горе и попасть в девятый лабиринт — Смертельные горы (англ. Death Mountain), обитель Гэнона. В каждом из них, помимо фрагмента Трифорса, также спрятан один (в конечных лабиринтах — два) предмета инвентаря, которые невозможно найти в другом месте и которые нельзя приобрести у торговцев. Список лабиринтов и предметов: # Eagle (Level 1) — лук. # Moon (Level 2) — магический бумеранг. # Manji (Level 3) — плот. # Snake (Level 4) — лестница. # Lizard (Level 5) — флейта. # Dragon (Level 6) — магический посох. # Demon (Level 7) — красная свеча. # Lion (Level 8) — магический ключ, книга заклинаний для посоха. # Death Mountain (Level 9) — обитель Гэнона — серебряные стрелы, красное кольцо. Противники Представлены в порядке, указанном в руководстве пользователя игры8. Обитающие на поверхности * Tektite — паукообразное существо с одним глазом, встречаются голубые и красные. * Octorok — осьминог, живущий под землёй. Плюётся камнями, встречаются красные и голубые. * Leever — живущее под землёй создание, питается энергией существ, которые по неосторожности подходят к нему чересчур близко. Также встречаются голубые и красные. * Peahat — призраки цветов, передвигаются по местности, раскручиваясь вдоль вертикальной оси. Могут быть уничтожены только когда останавливаются. * Molblin — гоблины с мордами бульдогов, живут в лесах. Атакуют, метая в героя копья. * Armos — могучие воины, превращённые когда-то в каменные статуи. Оживают от неосторожного прикосновения Линка. * Ghini — призраки, охраняющие кладбища. Так же сильны, как и Armos. * Lynel — защитники Смертельных Гор, похожие на кентавров. * Zola — наполовину рыба, наполовину женщина, живёт в воде. * Rock — обычные камни, падающие в Смертельных горах во время камнепадов. Обитающие в лабиринтах * Zol & Gel — желеобразные твари, живущие в подземных лабиринтах. От удара Zol делится на два Gel, которые меньше размером. * Rope — ядовитые змеи, атакуют стремительно. * Vire & Keese — крылатые дьяволы, от удара Vire распадается на двух Keese, которые похожи на летучих мышей, но более агрессивны. * Stalfos — ожившие скелеты. * Wall Master — рука чудовища, появляющаяся из стен лабиринта. Если сумеет схватить Линка, переносит его назад ко входу в лабиринт. * Goriya — красные или синие дьяволы, вооружены бумерангами. * Wizzrobe — могущественные Мастера Перемещений. Появляются здесь и там и атакуют Линка при помощи заклинаний. * Darknut — рыцари в доспехах, блокируют любые атаки Линка своим щитом. * Pols Voice — кроликообразные призраки с большими ушами. * Like Like — трубчатые монстры, пожирающие магические щиты. * Gibdo — живые мумии. * Moldorm — гигантский червь, обитающий в лабиринтах. * Dadongo — гигантский носорог, похожий на трицератопса. * Manhandla — гигантское плотоядное растение-людоед с четырьмя руками-пастями. * Aquamentus — единорог, испускающий лучи. * Patra — нападают группами. * Digdogger — гигантский морской ёж, будучи атакованным делится на группу более мелких тварей. * Gohma — гигантский краб с твёрдым панцирем. Умирает, если стрелять из лука в открытый глаз. * Gleeok — многоголовый дракон (количество голов варьируется от двух до четырёх). Отрубленные головы сохраняют активность и продолжают атаковать Линка. * Bubble — духи умерших. Их прикосновение сбивает Линка с толку, в итоге некоторое время после столкновения он неспособен поднять меч. * Гэнон — последний главарь. Он невидим и появляется только при ударе мечом. После нескольких ударов он замирает, в этот момент нужно стрелять в него из лука серебряными стрелами. Second Quest После прохождения The Legend of Zelda игроку становится доступным более сложный уровень, официально называющийся Второй поход (англ. Second Quest). «Второй поход» отличается другими лабиринтами, изменением расположения в них предметов и более сильными монстрами. Имеется возможность запустить «Второй поход» в начале новой игры, для этого достаточно создать учётную запись игрока с именем Zelda. Производство Над игрой работал творческий коллектив под руководством Сигэру Миямото. Одновременно с The Legend of Zelda этот же состав работал и над Super Mario Bros., стараясь, по словам Миямото, сохранить индивидуальность обоих проектов, так непохожих друг на друга9. В команде Миямото работали соавтор идеи дизайнер Тэдзука Такаси и композитор Кодзи Кондо. Признание В первом выпуске журнала Nintendo Power (июль-август 1988 года) игра возглавила тридцатку лучших и продолжала занимать высокие позиции до начала 1990-х годов. В том же году The Legend of Zelda была выбрана игроками для награды Nintendo Power Awards в номинации «Best Challenge». Журнал Game Informer поместил игру на первое место своего списка «Лучших игр всех времён», журнал EGM — на 5-е место списка «200 Величайших Видеоигр своего времени»10, журнал Nintendo Power — на 7-е место списка «200 Best Nintendo Games Ever»11. Official Nintendo Magazine поместил игру на 77-е место списка «Greatest Nintendo games of all time»12, а посетители сайта Imagine Games Network голосованием присвоили ей 80-е место в «Top 99 Games»13. Интересные факты * Принцесса Зельда, имя которой дало название всей серии игр, в первой игре появляется лишь в заключительной сцене. * Своё имя принцесса Зельда получала в честь жены писателя Ф. С. Фицджеральда, Зельды Фицджеральд (1900—1947). В статье пионера индустрии видеоигр Тодда Моуватта Миямото рассказывает: «Она была во всех смыслах известной и красивой женщиной и мне понравилось звучание её имени. Так что я взял на себя смелость использования её имени в названии игры»14. * Японская версия The Legend of Zelda для Famicom Disk System была выпущена на Famicom Disk. Эта версия использовала возможности привода для сохранения состояния игры (а не как в американской версии встроенную память, заряда которой при правильной эксплуатации должно было хватить на 5 лет), а также имела некоторые другие отличия. Так в руководстве пользователя, сопровождавшем североамериканское издание игры, говорилось что монстр Pols Voice, призрак с большими ушами, «ненавидит громкий шум». Японская версия The Legend of Zelda использовала встроенный в джойстики Famicom микрофон, крикнув (или сильно дунув) в который можно было убить Pols Voice; в то время как в американской версии NES микрофонов не имелось, и игроки, найдя в одном из подземелий флейту, безуспешно пытались уничтожить с её помощью этих монстров. * Имя Сигэру Миямото в заключительных титрах игры, вероятно по ошибке, было искажено — в качестве продюсера и директора он значился как S. Miyahon. * Имя принца Тьмы Гэнона в текстовом вступлении к игре было написано как Gannon. * Денежная единица игры, драгоценный камень Ruby (Rubies) был переведён как Rupy (Rupies) — также, по всей вероятности, ошибочно. * Фраза It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. (В одиночку идти опасно! Возьми это.), появляющаяся в самом начале игры (когда старик вручает Линку меч) стала интернет-мемом. Источники, примечания # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Zelda no Densetsu. GameSpot. Проверено 30 сентября 2006. Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2012. # ↑''' The Legend of Zelda. GameSpot. Проверено 30 сентября 2006. Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2012. # '''↑ Famicom Disk — двухсторонняя дискета, использовавшаяся как носитель для Famicom Disk System, каждая из сторон ёмкостью 64 Кб. # ↑''' The Magic Box, 25 марта 2004 года. # '''↑ Среди поклонников игры The Legend of Zelda часто можно услышать, что опытный игрок способен пройти все восемь лабиринтов и даже победить Гэнона без меча. # ↑''' «The Legend of Zelda: Instruction Booklet», Nintendo of America Inc., 1987 год, стр. 19. # '''↑ «The Legend of Zelda: Instruction Booklet», Nintendo of America Inc., 1987 год, стр. 32. # ↑''' «The Legend of Zelda: Instruction Booklet», Nintendo of America Inc., 1987 год, стр. 29-38. # '''↑ Интервью Миямото на Myamoto Shrine: Shigeru Miyamoto’s Home on The Web. # ↑''' Electronic Gaming Monthly, февраль 2006 года. # '''↑ Nintendo Power 200, «NP Top 200», февраль 2006 года. # ↑''' ONM, 100 Best Nintendo Games. # '''↑ IGN and KFC Snacker presents: Readers Top 99 Games. # ↑ Mowatt, Todd: In the Game: Nintendo’s Shigeru Miyamoto. Ссылки * «The Legend of Zelda» на Zelda.com * The Legend of Zelda (игра) (англ.) на сайте MobyGames * Любительский перевод игры на русский язык * Онлайн-эмулятор